Lost In The Past
by drawingqueen
Summary: After three years, Jethro finally moves on from Shannon's death. What was the final turning point? Read and find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in the Past**

Not really tied to show other than just the character names, and some personal history.

Remember, entertainment only, I don't own anything. So enjoy and please review!

Thanks!

-DQ

**CHAPTER ONE:**** The Bombshell**

Jethro was a tired, quiet man in his mid-fifties. He wasn't always this quiet or quite this tired, but when his wife, his one true love, died suddenly in a car accident Jethro retreated into his quiet world, simply marking the passing of the days until he would join her.

Jethro's friends had tried to draw him out, encouraging him to date, but to no success. The constant bombardment of dating site commercials on TV promised to find him a new true love and a lasting relationship, but that too seemed hollow. "How could one replace what he had found with his late wife?" He asked both his friends and the TV, never receiving anything close to a good answer.

Jethro and his wife Shannon lived in a simple twenty four hundred square foot, two story house in the suburbs. It was like many subdivisions built in the seventies and early eighties, cookie cutter houses lined up in neat rows, side by side, only small front yards, nicely sized back yard and of course very little side yard. The houses were so close that you could almost jump from roof to roof.

Each little house was set with a privacy fence for the back yard with tall thin trees planted between the houses to shield them from each other. Jethro's house was the exact mirror image of those on either side. Kitchen, dining room, family room and one bathroom on the ground floor, two large and one small bedroom on the second floor with a single full bathroom. What made the houses in this development a bit unique was the second story deck, taking place of a corner of the main house. The ground floor had a nice concrete patio accessible from the kitchen and also from the dining room through large glass sliding doors. Above that was a ten foot square wooden deck that was accessible by identical sliding glass doors off the master bedroom and surprisingly, the upstairs bathroom.

This unusual arrangement turned out to be one of the things his wife loved about the house. In the summer mornings she would step from the shower, wrap a towel around herself and step out on the patio to enjoy the sunrise coming over the distant hills. She always claimed it soothed her and got her morning off to a perfect start. When the weather was too cold to allow her to stand on the patio Jethro would frequently find her looking to the east through the sliding glass door, soaking in the sunshine as the rays peeked over the hills. She never set an alarm clock, but uncannily she only missed the sunrise when she had to be up and gone before the sun did.

Now Jethro got up each morning, as he always had with her, but instead of watching the sunrise he watched the hardwood planks of the deck as the orange rays angled down through the railing around it and lit the favorite spot where she loved to stand.

Yes, it was easy to see that Jethro had lost the ability to see the brightness in the world, choosing instead only to see the brightness of the past and the gloom of the future.

When Jenny moved into the house to the east of Jethro, she didn't know what to expect. It was her first house, having moved from a twenty fourth floor apartment in D.C. She had visions of what suburban life would be like, meeting neighbors and making new friends. Most importantly she was looking for a quiet safe place to hopefully start over.

She'd been in the house for a good six months and had met many of the neighbors around the neighborhood, but not the quiet man next door. She'd been told that he was a vibrant and active man until his wife suddenly passed. Each morning she saw him as she stepped out of the shower and looked out the sliding glass door. He stood there staring at the little deck, just standing and staring at the boards.

She wondered what he was thinking each morning, and also why he was so quiet. He didn't seem to be a bad sort, just very quiet, as if he were always contemplating something consuming. She had waved at him many times when he was leaving and even on some mornings from her own deck, but he never seemed to respond. She could see down into his back yard, what looked like flower beds mowed down as low as the surrounding grass, a pool and built in spa meticulously maintained by some service, but seemingly never used. She wished she could afford a luxury like that.

Jenny stepped from the shower as usual, and looked past the dying branches of the dying tree between their houses and saw him standing there in his underwear, the sun shining brightly in through the glass doors, illuminating him as he stood and stared for long quiet minutes at a spot on the deck. At times he seemed almost as if he were in tears.

She opened the door and stepped onto the deck, the bright pink fluffy towel wrapped around her body, her D cup breasts pushing it out far enough that it would be hard to tell that the rest of her body was slender and trim. For some reason she was drawn outside today, the morning less than chilly but not exactly warm either. Goosebumps sprung up on her arms and chest as the late October morning air caressed her shower warmed skin.

"Hi!" she called, waving her hand at him to attract his attention. He wasn't bad looking, especially in the boxers he had on. He was older, maybe mid fifties, gray around his temples, but otherwise he looked strong and what she would call ruggedly handsome. She walked all the way to the railing, getting as close as she could to him, only thirty or so feet away, and waved again to get his attention.

"Good morning!" she called a bit louder.

He looked up at her, his features showing how startled he was before he disappeared from sight.

_"Was he blushing?"_ She wondered as she waited a few moments for him to return before turning and walking back into her own house.

As had become his habit of late, Jethro showered after getting up and pulled on a pair of boxers. He stepped to the door, not really even considering if anyone could see in, and stood staring at the spot where his late wife used to stand, the sunlight beaming over the hills as the orange slice of brightness slowly climbed and grew, soon to be a full round orb headed high into the sky. The sun had almost cleared the hills, only a small sliver bitten from the orange disk by the hills when he noticed her.

She stood on her own balcony, staring not at the sun, or the scenery, but at him. She leaned against the railing of the deck, almost as if she were reaching for his deck at the same time, the pink towel wrapped around an curvaceous body. Her slender legs were long and looked, both strong and sexy at the same time. Her slender arms were nicely toned, the main attention getter were her sizable breasts. He could tell that they were large enough that using one hand he would have trouble fully covering her breast. He felt his groin stir at the thought of his hands wrapped around her breasts. His eyes had just completed another trip up and down what he could see of her body when he realized she was waving to him.

Embarrassed at both his thoughts and his near nudity, he retreated from the window, feeling his face flush red. He shook his head, wondering what had brought those thoughts, thoughts of naked breasts in his hands, to the forefront. They had quickly overtaken even the mental image he held of his wife standing in the sun, basking in its morning glow. He felt embarrassed that he had so easily allowed the image of her to be pushed away.

Quietly he dressed, heading downstairs to eat a quick breakfast before walking to the garage to drive to work. He started the car and backed out, surprised to see her again, standing on the front porch, a thin bathrobe containing her body and those large, most likely luscious breasts as she bent to pick up the morning newspaper, with a large mug in her other hand. She straightened and watched him drive by, a slight smile appear on the corners of her lips.

There he was again, twice in the same morning! She was wearing only her robe as she stepped out onto the front porch to get the paper, enjoying the quiet of the morning. She didn't have long to waste, but she did enjoy the few quiet minutes of each day before work. She watched as he drove by, looking quite dashing in his sport coat and tie. She wouldn't say she was attracted to him, in fact she felt he was a bit old for her, but she still couldn't help but smile as he drove by, staring at her in the thin robe.

She could feel her nipples harden as she watched him pass and wondered to herself if he had been able to see how hard they had suddenly gotten. She stepped back into the house after he passed and went about her morning routine.

She climbed the stairs, looking at the front page of the paper, but not really seeing it. Her mind was on her handsome neighbor, wondering what he was really like and why he was so quiet and shy. She'd met shy men before, but there was something different about him. It wasn't as if he were afraid of women, but that he was choosing to stand away. She could see the strength in his body. For an older guy he seemed to be in great shape, no beer gut that most middle aged men grew, in fact, his stomach looked rather firm and toned as he stood in his boxers in the window.

She set her mug of coffee on the dresser and tossed the paper on the bed. She slipped the satin dressing gown off her shoulders and tossed it to the bed as well as she stood in front of the dresser. She pulled the top drawer open reaching in for a pair of panties as she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like the stress of being a single was aging her early, causing wrinkles to already appear on her thirty nine year old face. She looked down at the panties in her hand, a frilly pair of tiny red panties that she hadn't worn since well before her previous divorce. She wondered how they had even gotten moved to the top of the drawer, having been pushed all the way to the back with the rest of the unsensible little things she had collected over the years.

She dropped them back in the drawer and picked up a pair of plain white cotton briefs, her other hand reaching to close the drawer. She paused, looking down at the red panties. She still wasn't sure why, but she dropped the white briefs into the drawer and picked the red ones out again, quickly closing the drawer. She stepped into the tiny red frilly panties, sliding them up her body and over her tight trim butt. Without thought she pulled on the brassiere that was laying on the dresser from the day before, strapping it around herself.

She lifted each breast in turn, settling her fleshy mammaries into their containment, the material cupping and holding them in place as she scurried toward the open closet. She pulled a dress down from a hanger and turned to start putting it on, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She paused and looked at herself, her body bare except for the tiny red panties and the heavy bra. She turned to and fro, examining her form, her free hand running up and down her body until her hand, almost with a will of its own, slipped all the way between her legs. She felt the hotness of her pussy on her fingers, realizing that the crotch of her panties were damp.

It had been a long time since she'd felt that. In fact, it had been quite some time since she'd felt the desire to be touched or to touch herself. She walked to the bed and dropped the dress onto it. She pushed the tiny red panties down over her butt to the middle of her thighs and turning, laying back on the soft mattress.

She closed her eyes as she reached between her legs and felt her fat full outer lips, with her fingertips, engorged with desire. She arched her back involuntarily as she stroked a finger along her wet lips, slowly working it back and forth. She wiggled her legs, working the panties down farther until they slid down her calves to the floor, leaving her nude except for the heavy bra.

Her fingers slid up and down her wet lips, feeling the wavy soft inner lips close around her finger as she pressed it deeper between her lips, the tip feeling her pelvic bone. She stroked one way and then the other, allowing her finger to push deep into her vagina before pulling out and stroking back up between her lips to her exposed clitoris.

"Oh god yessss." She hissed softly as she teased her own hard nub, her legs coming up so she could rest her feet on the edge of her bed. She spread her knees wide, spreading her pussy wide as her fingers worked up and down along them, each time taking plenty of time around her clit. "Ohhhhh god yes." She murmured again as she bucked her hips up off the bed in reaction to her own touch. Up and down her hips went in time with her finger, pushing deep into her hot vagina and then stroking to her hard clit again.

"God I'm going to come!" she moaned loudly, looking down at herself and then seeing herself in the full length closet door mirror, one finger pressed deep into her pussy. She moved her other hand down, stroking her clit while her other finger pumped in and out of her pussy like a little cock. "God I wish it was a cock." She groaned as she stared at herself in the mirror. She seemed unable to take her eyes from her own reflection as her orgasm thrust itself upon her, her hips bucking as spasms clenched her vagina around her finger. "God, is that what I look like climaxing?" she asked herself as her chest heaved, her body still periodically spasming. "Kind of hot." She finally said as she pulled her finger from deep within herself.

She looked at her glistening finger and smiled, thinking about the man next door and suddenly wondering how big his cock was and how it might feel pushed deep into her. She was lost in these thoughts as she sat up and pulled her panties back on, picking up the dress after she was done and taking it back to the closet. She was startled from her thoughts about the man next door realize she had put on a much sexier dress than she had taken out earlier, this one going only part way down her thighs and forming to her body snugly. She turned back and forth in front of the mirror and smiled to herself, wondering what the man next door would think of this look. Her thoughts were distracted by the UPS man ringing her doorbell.

"Was a nice thought." She whispered to herself as she headed out of the bedroom to grab her package.

It had been a long day at work, but not particularly longer than normal. Jethro wasn't quite sure what the difference was, but the day seemed to drag on, quitting time almost as far away as the last time he had looked at the clock. When time came to call it a day he was surprised to be anxious to go home, something he hadn't particularly looked forward to since his wife passed. He collected his papers in his brief case, closed his laptop and stuffed it in after the papers. His secretary barely had time to say goodnight as he whisked quickly through her office toward the door. She looked after him curiously, wondering what had him in such a hurry today.

Jethro wondered the same thing as he pushed his car five over the speed limit and even a tad more, something else that was uncharacteristic for him. He could feel his stomach knotted slightly as he turned off the interstate and headed closer to home. One street at a time flashed by as he made his way home, slowing only as he drove down his own street.

He pulled into the driveway, looked around for...well he wasn't sure what, and lingered in the driveway longer than really necessary. He pulled the car in the garage and put the door down.

Jethro changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading back outside to mow. He wasn't sure the grass really needed it, but he felt like mowing it again anyway. The weather was pleasantly warm, in the low eighties as he pulled the cord on the mower and began walking his familiar pattern around the front yard. It only took half an hour to mow the whole front yard and clean up the mower before heading back inside to cook some dinner.

He still didn't know what had come over him as he settled in front of the TV to watch a movie. He had been acting like some kind of kid, hoping that she'd see him working, maybe drive into the driveway. He shook his head in disgust at his own actions. She was probably too young, certainly not in his league. She wasn't going to be interested in an old fart like him. And then there was Shannon. She'd be turning over in her grave if he even thought about taking up with some sexy bimbo next door. Heck, she was only gone three years. He hadn't even thought of another woman in all that time and now he was fantasizing about a much younger woman living next door? What had come over him?

He shook his head, having barely seen the movie he watched. He turned off the lights and went up to bed. As is usual, he stripped down naked and pulled on a pair of light weight pajama bottoms. "Bed pants they now called them", he mused to himself as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked up in the mirror and noticed for the first time that the tree out the window was slowly dying, and with that he could see more of the house next door. More to the point, he could see that the bathroom light was on. When John and his wife lived there he hadn't ever worried about that except in the winter when no leaves were on the trees, and even then the curtain to the bathroom was always closed over that door. He doubted that they even paid any attention to the fact that it opened.

Jethro noticed though. He noticed that not only was his curtain open and the leaves on the tree growing sparse, he noticed that the curtain on the other bathroom was open. Hell, he didn't even know her name and he was playing peeping tom? He turned away from the door and was about to head to bed when his peripheral vision caught movement. Not much, but it was enough to draw his attention.

He turned, the bathroom light still on where he stood and was startled to see the woman next door in her bathroom, undressing. Piece by piece she took off her clothing, shoes, tossed off her foot toward her own bedroom, the dress, dropped to the floor around her feet, the charcoal gray material pooling around her feet, leaving her back practically naked. He could clearly see the heavy band of elastic for her brassiere, and also a pair of tiny red strings around her hips, joining another that disappeared between the creamy white globes of her ass. She bent to pick up the dress, her firm round butt pushing out at him as well as a tiny bit of red between her legs where the panties covered her pussy.

He couldn't help but reach down and stroke his hardening cock through his pj bottoms as she reached behind her and flicked the clasp of her bra, allowing the two inch wide elastic strap to snap around her sides. She shook her shoulder and let the rest of the bra slide down her arms, catching it in one hand to be tossed into the bedroom with the dress.

She stepped closer to the sink and bent over, her ass pushing out at him again. He watched, his cock now rock hard and sticking through the fly of the pj's as she brushed her teeth. Bent over the sink he could easily make out the view of her butt shaking back and forth as she brushed vigorously, portions of her perky breasts swinging into view as she worked. She bent lower, presumably to rinse her mouth and then stood, wearing nothing but the red panties.

At first she didn't see him, then in the mirror, reflecting her image back to him and as well his toward her. Suddenly she froze, her body stiffening visibly before her arms crossed in front of her as she darted away from the sink toward her bedroom.

Jethro felt ashamed for watching. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help himself. He shook his head and tried to tuck his hard-on back into his pj bottoms before turning and walking to his bedroom, turning the light off behind himself.

**To be continued...**

**Please review if you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**end of previous chapter:**

_At first she didn't see him, then in the mirror, reflecting her image back to him and as well his toward her. Suddenly she froze, her body stiffening visibly before her arms crossed in front of her as she darted away from the sink toward her bedroom._

_Jethro felt ashamed for watching. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help himself. He shook his head and tried to tuck his hard-on back into his pj bottoms before turning and walking to his bedroom, turning the light off behind himself._

**CHAPTER 2: **

Her POV:

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before walking into the bathroom. She did look pretty sexy in that dress, she thought to herself, as she kicked her shoes off toward the bedroom. She pondered taking a quick bath, maybe a long soak in a hot tub. She looked at the tub and shower combination standing, waiting, against the far wall, the sliding patio door butting up perpendicular to it. She had to admit it was a strange arrangement to have the entrance to the shower immediately in front of a full length glass door, not to mention having the sink directly across from the door. She pondered if the guy that designed the layout had some kind of voyeuristic tendencies as she slipped her dress off, bending down to pick it up and toss it towards the bed. "Maybe he was an exhibitionist?" she asked herself out loud as she undid her bra and shrugged it off. "I gotta get some curtains for this door." She said as she squeezed paste onto her toothbrush.

It didn't take long to brush. It was a mindless task that allowed her mind to roam into places she wouldn't otherwise have time to think about. For some reason that roaming took her back to this morning, seeing her neighbor in his boxers while he looked out. She wondered what had him so transfixed every morning that he didn't even see her standing half dressed.

"I wonder if he'd see me if I was naked?" She asked herself with a chuckle after rinsing her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror, getting ready to pull the clips from auburn her hair and brush it out. Something didn't look right, but she couldn't quite make out what. Then it struck her, she could see back out the door behind her and clean across to her neighbors sliding door. There, standing with his cock sticking out of his pants, his hand sliding slowly back and forth across it was her neighbor, staring straight at her naked back and backside.

"OH SHIT!" she squeaked in surprise, quickly crossing her arms in front of her chest and darting into the bedroom. She stood by her bed panting, her whole body trembling slightly. It took nearly a full minute for her to get her body back under control, the whole time the image in her mind was the size of his long girthy cock being slowly stroked. It was so much bigger than her ex's. Suddenly she wanted to see it again.

She peaked around the corner, looking out the door of her bathroom toward her neighbor's house. The windows were dark. He had gone, probably to bed. She was surprised at how disappointed she was as she shook her head and turned her own bathroom light off.

She climbed into bed and flicked the bedside light off. She laid there awake for a long time, trying to sleep, unable push away the image of his cock. With a sigh she rolled over, turned the light on and then padded quietly to the closet. It had been a long time since the box had been opened, but she knew exactly where it was and what it contained. She opened it and the corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile, the large imitation cock lying in the top of the box, beckoning her like an old friend. It had indeed been a long time.

She slipped off her panties before laying back on the bed, the pink cock glistening with the lubrication she had just spread on it. She turned the light off and then lifted her knees, spreading them wide. She closed her eyes and gently rubbed the tip up and down between her lips, moaning softly as it rubbed across her excited clit. She used the silicon appendage to tease her clit for several long minutes, allowing more of her own juices to build up in anticipation, not that her already wet pussy really needed any additional lubrication.

She eased the tip down to the entrance to her vagina and pressed against it. She sucked in a breath as the pressure stretched her, almost painfully, but she continued to press, the bulbous head finally slipping into her, easing the pressure ever so slightly. "Oh god yes. Push it into me." She moaned as she fed the fat cock into herself, imagining it was the cock he had been stroking earlier. It had been so long since she had a man between her legs and she suddenly wanted it very much, in particular she seemed to want HIS very much!

"Hell, I don't even know his name!" She moaned as she began stroking the cock in and out of her pussy, the large mushroom shaped head teasing the walls of her vagina as she worked it slowly in and out. Her other hand gently drew circles around her clit as her finger went around and around the sensitive nub. In her mind's eye she could feel his hands on her breasts, stroking them, cupping and squeezing them. She felt his hands close on her nipples and squeeze and twist them in just the way she enjoyed so much. Back and forth, tugging and pulling as his cock pumped quickly and deeply into her soaking wet pussy.

"OHHHH FUCK!" she cried suddenly, her whole body dissolving into shudders and jerks as her extremely powerful orgasm washed over her body. She could feel her pussy contracting around the dildo, her mind wishing to feel the surge of cum flow up into her from a real cock again. Her body trembled and shook on the bed for some time, little tremors running up and down her body as her orgasm slowly faded away. "God yesssss." She sighed as she let her mind drift away, her climax soon lost from her body and her mind lost to sleep.

_She stood in the darkness, the moon illuminating her skin with a slight bluish tint, his hands around her waist from behind. She felt him slide them slowly up her body, cupping her breasts, contained only by the slick satin material of her dress now between her bare nipples and his large strong hands. She sighed softly as his hands slid over the front of her breasts, his finger tips touching the soft tender skin of them where they pressed together in an extremely deep V of visible cleavage exposed by the dress top. She felt his fingers gently grasp one edge of the dress top and pull it away, his large hand, warm and slightly rough, slip between the smooth material and her tender breast._

_"Yesssss." She hissed softly as his bare hand slid further, her rock hard and extremely sensitive nipple rubbing against his bare palm. He closed his fingers around her breast and massaged it, as well as the material would allow, while his other hand slid back down her front, gliding over her stomach and continuing further. She didn't want to stop his touch as his fingers pressed across her mound, the slit up the front of the dress spread enough to allow his fingers to stroke across her freshly shaved mound._

_She was already excited by his touch, the strength of his body pressing against her from behind, his obvious erection pressing against her firm ass, trying to nestle between her cheeks, but the sensation of his fingers stroking her bare mound caused her mind and body to cry for more. She used her own hands to coax his lower, pressing them down between her bare thighs, feeling his fingers press against her wet bare pussy lips. She felt him stroke them slowly, working a finger between her lips, the side of his finger stroking against her clit. She pulled her hands from his and began undoing the short row of buttons that extended from the extremely deep cleavage to the equally high split in the front of the dress. One by one she undid the buttons, concentrating on allowing his hands to have free range over her entire body. She wanted to feel his hands stroking her up and down, from stomach to neck, cupping and teasing both her breasts and her sensitive nipples._

_"Ohhhh yes." She moaned softly as she pushed the dress open in the front and pulled the back around, sliding the material from between the two of their bodies until she could feel the heat of his engorged prick pressing between her now bare cheeks. She wormed a hand between them, grasping his cock and trying to stroke it. She knew where she wanted it, and stepped slightly forward to make room for her to push his fat cock downward. She felt his head press against the bottom of her ass as she tried to feed him between her legs, her body bending slowly to help aim his fat engorged head at her wet lips._

_She wiggled her ass as she worked his dick between her pussy lips, engaging it into her tunnel as she pressed back against him. She felt him slide his hand from her mound up her body, cupping both her big soft round tits as she pushed back, his own hips pushing forward, increasing the pressure at her tunnel entrance._

_"Ohhh god yes," she moaned as she reached out for the fence in front of her, her hands pressed to the bare rough wood as she pushed back against him harder, his hands gripping her tits like handles to pull the two of them together. Suddenly the pressure changed and he slid into her, her pussy enveloping his long fat cock, his head caressing her insides as his short strokes inched it ever deeper into her. "God, so good." she moaned loudly. His strokes lengthened, his head beating a tattoo against her cervix and her clit rubbing along the length of his shaft with each stoke. "Oh god, I think I'm going to come!" she groaned to him as she felt her orgasm start to build deep within. _

It took long seconds for her to place the incessant beeping, but finally rolled over to slap the alarm clock off with a groan. "God what a dream!" She sighed to herself, her body still feeling the effects of the erotic dream. She slid a hand down over her dark curls, her fingers teasing between her legs, surprisingly finding the dildo still trapped deeply inside her from the previous night. She smiled to herself at the thought of both her orgasm before she fell asleep and the sensations still so fresh in her mind at the extremely realistic dream.

Almost of their own will her fingers began to tease her clit, her hips rocking gently at first as she closed her eyes and tried to bring the sensations of his cock back to the forefront. "Yes, there. Just like that." She moaned as her own finger pushed her orgasm closer, her other hand searching for the fat dildo to start pushing it in and out of her sopping wet pussy. "Oh yeah. Fuck me. Feed me that cock. Do you like how my tits feel in your hands? How I feel around your prick?" She asked the room quietly as she teased her own body closer to climax. "God yes. Take me. Take me all the way!" She squeaked louder than she intended as her orgasm hit its peak, her legs trembling and her hips jerking spasmodically on the bed.

"Ohhhhhh yeah." She sighed as she pulled the dildo from her pussy, a gush of her own cum leaking onto the sheets as she rolled over and set the device on the table. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she got up and walked to the bathroom, looking out the glass doors on the way. The sun wasn't up yet, but the sky had started to lighten. She lamented the fact that soon she'd be getting up for work in the dark as well as going to bed in the dark.

She turned on the water and adjusted it, taking a quick glance out the window at her neighbor's house, the lights still out in his bedroom. She stepped over the edge of the tub and into it, pulling the shower curtain closed around herself. She let her mind wander as she washed herself with the fluffy sponge, the fragrant floral scent of her body wash wafting over her in the shower. She wondered what it was that was attracting her to him. Certainly not his age, she was much younger than he was, but she wasn't sure just exactly what that difference was. He was widowed and she was divorced, at least that was a good thing. She doubted that at his age he was overly interested in dating again. Did he have kids? Was he good in bed? Could he treat her body the way she wanted? "Where did that come from?" she asked herself as she rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from her hair.

She turned off the water and pulled the towel into the shower with her, using the big pink fluffy towel to dry her body. Mostly dried she stepped out into the bathroom, standing with her back to the door as she finished patting her skin dry. She set the towel on the toilet seat and stepped to the sink. She picked up her brush and started brushing her hair, pulling the hair, which went well down her back, over her shoulder to work the snarls out that the shower had put in.

She glanced in the mirror and froze for a fraction of a second and then continued to stroke her hair with the brush. He was there, standing in the middle of the deck, staring, not at the deck, nor at the rising sun, but at her through the window. She was determined this time not to run away, but to stand her ground and allow him to see her, all of her this time.

It wasn't a shock that he was awake before the sun. He had seemed to have an internal clock after all those years of his wife watching the sun rise. He stepped to the bathroom door, looking down at the spot where she so frequently stood, a habit that had grown on him. He thought about his loving wife, their life together and how each day she had stood there and watched the sun rise, while he stood at the bedroom door and watched her watch the sun. It had always turned him on knowing that she was standing in only skimpy PJ's or a towel or robe with nothing under it where someone in the neighborhood might accidentally see her. She never stood naked, but he had often wondered if she would. He chuckled to himself as he thought of what her reaction would be and raised his eyes to the distant hills and the rising disk of orange sun. The sun seemed to warm him and he pushed the door open and stepped out into it, basking in the warm rays, almost as if he were feeling them for the first time.

He was about to turn back and go in, the sun now nearly clearing the last hilltop and continuing his journey high in the sky. He froze, realizing that the bathroom light was on at the neighbor's house and she was standing, completely naked, brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

He knew he shouldn't watch, but he was also unable to turn and walk back into his own house. Instead he stood and stared, watching her brush the long hair extending down her back.

As he stood and watched, she put down the brush and turned sideways, lifting one foot and setting it on the edge of the tub. She bent and shook some powder onto her leg and gently rubbed it in, bending farther to reach all the way to her foot, her round tits hanging down and swinging freely as she worked. She changed legs and repeated the process, working the soft looking powder into her skin. With her legs done she stood and sprinkled the powder on her chest, setting the bottle aside on the sink before her hands began to circle and tease her tits. He really couldn't help himself as he reached down inside his pj pants and stroked his quickly growing shaft.

He didn't even realize that the snap had come undone, almost of its own will, allowing the light pants to slide down and pool around his ankles, his attention riveted on her body as she lifted each breast in turn and ran her hands around it, spreading the powder. He watched, his hand stroking the full length of his now rock hard cock, as she leaned back and sprinkled some powder on her stomach, her hands quickly working it down to her thighs and between her legs. She turned away from him again, facing the sink and bent over, her ass pushing out at him as she spread her legs apart, her hands sliding between them and spreading the powder on her thighs.

"OH fuck!" He grunted suddenly as his cock burst forth with the first strong surge of cum. The rope of thick white cream lanced out toward her spread and exposed pussy lips, splattering on the wood deck and railing several feet in front of him. Time and again he grunted, shooting more cum out onto the deck as his hips bucked, trying fruitlessly to push his cock forward toward the pussy he suddenly wanted to be deeply embedded in.

He continued to watch as she turned to face him fully nude yet, as she shook out the pink towel, finally wrapping it around herself. She stepped out onto the deck wearing nothing but the towel, and continued toward the railing and him.

"Oh shit!" He gulped as he realized he was standing with his drooling cock in his hand, his pants around his ankles and no effective way to gracefully cover himself. He quickly bent and pulled his pants up, trying to stuff his half hard cock into them as he snapped them closed again.

"Good morning." She said pleasantly.

"Um yeah. It is." He said stupidly, his face and neck still feeling the heat of his embarrassed blush.

"So..." She started.

"I'm really sorry." He said as he turned to retreat back into his own house. "I'll try not to peek at you any more."

"Hey wait!" She said urgently, stopping him before he could step all the way in and close the door. "Wait." She said more softly. "Come back and talk to me a minute."

"Okay," he said nervously, turning and walking back, noticing that her eyes were fixed on the puddle of cum where he had been standing. By now he was convinced she thought he was some kind of pervert.

"I wanted to apologize." She said quickly and softly.

"Apologize? You? For what?" He asked in confusion.

"For running away last night." She said with a little shrug. "You kind of startled me."

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to spy on you. Last night or this morning."

"You didn't spy on me, and as far as this morning goes, I wanted you to watch. I wanted to kind of make up for last night."

"You wanted me to see you naked?"

"Yeah, anyway. We've lived next to each other for a couple months now and I don't even know your name."

"Oh, Jethro." He answered quietly.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." She said with a large smile on her face.

"Well, good to meet you Jenny. I suppose I need to go shower for work now." he smiled at her.

"That's' fine. If you don't mind, I'll just stand here and enjoy the view." She said as he turned to walk toward the bathroom door. He turned to look back at her, realizing that she meant watching him shower. He stepped into the bathroom and left the curtain over the door pushed back, a place it had been since his wife passed. He unsnapped his pj's and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them before stepping the short foot to the shower. He reached in and turned the water on, feeling the temperature and adjusting it as he stood naked in full view of her.

He was about to step into the shower when he stopped himself. He turned the water back off and turned toward the window, finding her still leaning on the railing watching him. Boldly he slid the door open and stepped out onto the deck completely naked.

"You know, it's supposed to be pretty hot this weekend and the pool guys are supposed to be here next week to close the pool up for the winter. If you wanted to come over use it one last time for the year, you'd be more than welcome." He said to her barely loud enough for her to hear him.

"Won't the water be cold?"

"I don't think so. It's solar heated, so it should be warm." Jethro answered. "Just thought you might enjoy it." He said, turning and going back onto the bathroom.

"Jethro," She called as he stepped through the door, stopping him. He turned to look back at her. She smiled at him again, "I think I'd like that. I have a new swim suit I bought some time ago I've never worn, maybe it's time I did."

"Sounds good." He answered with a large smile. He left the door open as he leaned back into the shower and started the water again, adjusting it to the right temperature before stepping into it.

By the time he got out she was gone, but he still smiled, not quite sure why he was so pleased that she was coming to swim, but he was pleased none the less.

As had the previous day, Friday went excruciatingly slowly for Jethro. He was unable to get his neighbors sexy body from his mind, and he felt like he had an erection nearly all day. With Friday and the work week finally complete, he headed home, hoping to see her car in the driveway. He was somewhat disappointed that the driveway was empty.

Jethro stripped from his work clothes and dug into the dresser for something appropriate. It had been a long time since he had even looked in some of these drawers, but he quickly found what he wanted, one of his sweat wicking t-shirts and a pair of light weight workout shorts. For a few moments he considered discarding his briefs, before finally sliding them off as well and pulling on the workout shorts. He hoped that he wouldn't show too much if he did indeed see her. He headed off to the back patio to grill dinner, another task which he had stopped doing for some reason.

Jenny pulled her car into the driveway, smelling the distinct scent of barbecue before closing the door. She looked out across at Jethro's bedroom and was disappointed but not unsurprised to not see him or any indication he was there. She pushed the door open and stepped onto the deck, the light breeze quickly wafting up the mouthwatering scent of meat being grilled. She stepped to the edge of the deck and looked down into his back yard and saw him in some workout clothes, tending to the grill.

She leaned farther, thinking he looked pretty sexy in the workout clothes, the shirt fitting snugly over his muscular chest and the thin workout shorts clinging slightly to his large cock. She had the sudden urge to just walk down there and pull it out, sucking it into her mouth and see if it tasted as good as it had looked this morning. As she stared down at him she idly began unbuttoning her blouse, the material spreading apart to reveal her bra as he turned and looked up at her.

"Hi." She called down to him. "Smells great."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" He answered, shading his eyes to look up at her.

She thought she saw a smile come to his lips as he looked up, the breeze pushing the smoke up toward her also tugging the sides of her unbuttoned blouse apart and teasing up her legs. With a devilish little grin she called back down to him, "So what are we having for dinner?" She really didn't expect a quick answer as she shrugged her blouse off her shoulders, leaving her bare from the waist up except for her bra. She watched his reaction, and building bulge in his shorts as she unzipped the back of her short skirt and let it slide down over her firm ass and hips, sliding down her legs. She stepped out of the black material and allowed him to stare up at her, her legs still encased in the black thigh high stockings, pulled almost to the tiny black panties she had on, and her black high heels.

"You don't have to stop on my account." He called back up to her.

"Oh? You expect me to just stand here and strip naked for you?" She called back, knowing full well that was exactly what she was contemplating.

"I'm just saying I wouldn't mind if you did." He replied after several seconds.

With a grin she reached behind her back and flicked the clasp of her bra, allowing the lacy black cups to fall away from her breasts as the shoulder straps slid down her arms. She caught the bra before it could slip all the way down and tossed it toward him, the material floating down and landing on his side of the wooden privacy fence. She stepped back slightly, feeling a little giddy and girlish as she lifted each foot in turn, pulling off her shoe and then rolling the black stockings down each leg, tossing them toward where the bra had fallen, leaving her only in her black panties.

"You know, I should get paid for a striptease like this." She called down with a giggle. She expected some kind of response, but what she got was much more than she expected.

He turned and without hesitation pushed his workout shorts down, allowing his fully hard cock to stick straight out. "How about some dinner? I've got enough meat here to cover it I think," he called back up.

"God, you definitely do." She whispered to herself,

"Come on over. Gate's unlocked." He called up, still standing with his cock exposed.

In reply she reached to her hips, slipped the tiny black panties off, leaving herself completely naked on the deck, and tossed the panties toward him. Before they could hit the yard below she had turned and practically run into the bedroom. "now what to put on?" she asked herself, walking to the closet. She already knew she was going to wear a dress, and not something she always had on, panties. She wasn't sure she'd ever gone completely without. She'd worn some pretty risqué panties for her ex before, but she didn't recall having ever gone out of the house without any. She took a deep breath and pulled a little yellow sun dress off the hanger. She slipped it quickly over her head and down over her body, the stretchy bodice forming around her full bouncy breasts. That was another thing she hadn't ever gone without, a bra.

She checked herself in the mirror, the frilly portion of the bodice hanging down and covering her rigid nipples inside the strapless dress. The skirt was extremely short, coming barely to the middle of her thighs, her pussy and dark curls visible if she pulled it up only a couple inches. She wondered if it would show when she sat down.

With a nervous sigh she found a pair of sandals and slipped them on and then walked down the stairs...

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you've enjoyed it so far...pleeeease review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

He still couldn't believe she stood up there and completely stripped, but then for that matter he couldn't believe he dropped his drawers like that. He knew damn well that something like that was far from his norm, and he still didn't really know why he had. At that moment it just seemed the thing to do. Even though her stripping was intended for him, he wondered how many other guys in the neighborhood might have gotten an eye full of his extremely hot sexy neighbor.

He pulled his pants back up, collected the items she had tossed down to him and then went back to the grill, putting the finishing touches to the pork tenderloins he was cooking. For some reason he had gotten three packages out this morning, not the usual one he would take out for cooking for himself. For that matter, he didn't remember even doing so. He thought he had taken one out, but when he looked there were three in the sink. At the time he had no idea what he'd do with six pork tenderloin sandwiches, but now, well he knew exactly what he was going to do with them.

Jenny looked like a bright ray of sunshine when she turned the corner of the house. The short, strapless, yellow dress seemed to cling to every curve of her petite body, petite that is except for her large breasts. The tag in the bra Jethro had picked up from the grass said thirty four D but on her petite frame they seemed even larger. Each step made them jiggle tantalizingly inside the stretchy fabric of the sun dress, so much so that he felt like he was staring like an idiot and didn't really hear what she said as she crossed the patio toward him.

"This is a really nice patio." She said again with a smile, waving her hand to attract his attention.

"Um. Yeah, thanks. Sorry about staring, but you look...well, incredibly sexy! I mean gorgeous in that dress." He said blushing slightly.

"Well, either way, thank you." She said quietly as she stepped up next to him. "And thank you for the invitation. I can't remember the last time I had cookout."

"You like pork?" Jethro asked as he turned the tenderloin slices one last time.

"Generally, yes." She answered as he started scooping the meat off the grill onto a plate.

"We can eat in or out, your choice." Jethro said, stepping over to the glass top table sitting in the shade of the house.

"Oh, out looks fine to me." She responded brightly. "Can I help you get anything ready?"

"It's about ready, just need to bring out some plates and glasses and such." He answered as he headed to the house.

"Let me help!" Jenny responded, following him into the house. Jethro quickly gathered the dishes and let her take them to the table while he got the rest of the food, potato salad from the refrigerator, some sliced tomatoes, a bag of potato chips and the buns.

"Here we go." He said brightly as he set the last of the food on the table and then sat down.

Jethro had to admit that he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her as they ate. She was a bit younger than he was, and certainly a very attractive young woman. He wondered what she could possibly see in him?

Jethro almost missed the subtle movement of the hem of her dress, her hands inching it up ever so slightly as she set the napkin back in her lap. She crossed her ankles and let her knees spread slightly, pulling the dress tight across her thighs and exposing her pussy for him to see. She had dark curls covering her manicured mound. Even through the glass top of the table he could see moisture glistening on them, the edges of her inner lips peeking out at him.

To say he had a hard-on now was an understatement. He felt like he had an iron rod stuffed down the leg of his shorts as he stared at her pussy.

"So did you enjoy my little strip tease earlier?" She asked, breaking his trance.

"Uh, yeah I did." He answered nervously. "You have an incredible body."

"And you, sir, have an incredible looking cock." She said licking her lips slightly. "One which I wish I could see in much more detail instead of thirty feet away."

"Oh, well, thank you. I wouldn't mind seeing you a lot closer either." He answered nervously.

"So pull it out. Let me see." She coaxed with an impish grin.

"Here?"

"Go ahead, show me." She coaxed as she reached up to the top of her dress and slowly pulled the front down, exposing her perky breasts. She grinned at him and allowed him to stare at her tits for long seconds before speaking again. "Come on Jethro, your turn."

"Huh? Oh, I guess." He said nervously working the front of his exercise shorts down far enough to pull his cock out. He hooked the waistband of his shorts under his balls and left his cock exposed for her, the head almost touching the bottom of the glass table as it bounced with his heartbeat.

"Ohhhh yeah. That is a nice looking cock. How about we step into the kitchen for a second?"

"In the kitchen?"

"Uh huh. Gotta check out dessert." She cooed as she stood up, her dress still below her tits as she walked toward the sliding glass door. He couldn't help but follow her back to the house, his dick swinging back and forth with each step. She waited for him inside and then pulled him around to the kitchen counter, pushing him back against it as she squatted in front of him. "God what a cock." She murmured as she wrapped her hands around it, and stroked it slowly.

Jethro moaned quietly as her hot wet mouth closed over his fat head, her tongue sliding back and forth under it, dancing across the spot he loved having teased so much. His wife had on occasion sucked on him, but not frequently and certainly not with this intensity. He stifled another moan as her mouth pushed on and off his cock, both hands wrapping around as much of it as she could get them too, following her mouth up and down the shaft.

"Oh god that feels good." He groaned as she tried to push his cock down her throat, his size more than she could quite master. "You keep that up you're gonna make me come!" he groaned loudly, feeling her hands and mouth teasing his climax quickly towards a peak. On and off she stroked, sucking his fat cock eagerly.

She couldn't believe how fat it really was in her hands. Twice she'd tried to take his whole cock down her throat, only to be turned back by his huge size.

She knew from his groans that he was getting close, so she concentrated on the head, swirling her tongue around it with each new stroke down his shaft. One of these days she wanted it inside her, she wanted to feel his cock cum inside her. She knew it was wrong to want it so quickly, but she wanted it none the less.

"OH SHIT!" he grunted loudly as his cock practically exploded in her mouth. She felt it surge slightly larger in her hand as the first powerful shot of cum lanced out into her mouth, shooing practically straight down her throat. She held him in her mouth, stroking her hand on his shaft but holding his head as still as his bucking hips would allow. The sticky salty brew surged into her mouth time after time, each new load swallowed down as eagerly as the last.

She was right, it was a fantastic cock to suck, and she had no regrets. She continued to suck and lick his cock until it started to soften in her mouth, only then did he pull it from her.

She stood up and was surprised at his quickness and strength as he easily lifted her and set her on the counter, her ass barely on the edge and her legs hanging over toward the floor. As she had done, he squatted down in front of her, his shorts still around his ankles. He reached for her legs and lifted and spread them, tipping her back on the counter until her back rested against the wall and her legs pointed at the ceiling. She could feel the strength in his hands as he spread her legs wide and lowered his face between them.

"It's been a long time." He mumbled to her as he gently licked his tongue up her lips sending a tingle up through her whole body.

It had been years since anyone had done this to her and his attentions were every bit as perfect to her as his cock. Over and over he licked, working his tongue deeper and deeper between her lips, finally teasing the entrance to her vagina and then up to her clit. He seemed to know to pay special attention to her clit, his tongue alternately circling around her hard nub and flicking across it.

She moaned loudly in appreciation as one hand slid up her body to her breast and began to tease her left nipple, pinching it gently and pulling on it as his tongue dove deeply between her lips.

"Yesss that's it. I love it like that." She cooed as his tongue flicked back and forth across her exposed clit. Warmth spread across her body, her legs trembling slightly as her orgasm grew within her. She felt little tingles running up and down her legs as he licked, periodically those tingles running all the way to her stretched nipple as he tugged it. "God I'm going to come." She moaned loudly as he pressed a single finger into her, making her insides churn in anticipation of a large cock to follow. Her mind flashed to the sensations from the night before of his fat cock stuffed deep into her sliding in and out as his finger was doing now. "God I want you. I want you to fuck me!" She moaned loudly. "OH shit yes. God I'm commmmmiiinnnnnng!" she cried loudly as her whole body shook, her pussy clamping around his finger and her pussy gushing her juices out. Her ass felt as wet as if she'd peed herself, but she knew it was only her own cum, leaking down her creamy white ass. She so wanted to feel his cock inside her right then.

She pushed his head back and pushed off the table, standing in front of his half naked form, her own dress hanging around her waist. She turned around and leaned on the counter, pushing him back and her ass out at him. "Fuck me. Please fuck me!" She practically begged him.

His cock felt at least twice as large as the dildo she had played with the night before, his fat head splitting her lips and rubbing them as he lubricated his head with her juices. She held her breath as he pressed against her vaginal opening, his head trying to spread her wide enough to accept his girth.

The sensations of his godly cock slipping into her were fantastic. Little jolts, like tiny electric shocks surged from her vagina through her body, making her arms and legs quiver, her whole being filled with a feeling of euphoria as his shaft slid deeper into her. He started stroking in short choppy little strokes, each allowing his thoroughly lubricated cock to slide a little deeper and each stroke dragging the thick vein on the bottom of his cock across her so sensitive clit.

In and out he stroked, driving his cock fully into her, his head banging against her clit and sending even more jolts of electricity radiating from her body. She could both hear and feel the slapping of his thighs against her firm ass, each impact making her tits bounce beneath her as she bent. She felt his hands slide up her sides and capture her breasts, his hands clamping around her hard nipples.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna come!" He grunted loudly.

"Do it! Fill me with your hot cum!" She panted back, waiting for the feeling of his juices to surge into her. She felt his body spasm and jam his cock roughly into her as the first surge of hot juice flowed strongly into her. She could feel it try to fill her vagina, a space fully consumed by his cock, causing it to force its way around his fat dick. He pulled back slightly and jammed deep into her again, the force of his ejaculation expanding her vagina even farther, his juices pushing out around his shaft. Time and again he added to the flow that was now dripping from her pussy, around his cock, and puddling on the floor.

"Oh Shit I'm gonna come!" Jethro grunted as he held her tits, the tingle radiating from his balls to his toes. He felt his whole body jerk, jamming his cock deep into her luscious pussy and forcing a huge gush of his hot cum into her. He wanted to keep stroking and started to pull back, only to have the next spasm jam him deeply into her again, his cock surging another huge squirt of cum into her. He held her tits tightly, his body jerking and squirting until he felt like he had emptied a gallon of cum into her.

They stood there panting, Jenny bent over and using the counter as support, Jethro behind her with his cock stuffed deep into her, his cum leaking around his shaft and dripping to the floor. He pulled from her pussy, allowing her to stand and turn to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself tightly against him, pressing her soft tits into his chest and her soft lips to his.

She kissed him softly, nothing hurried, nothing demanding, but at the same time sensual and pleasing. In the back of his mind he felt almost ashamed, like he had in some way used her and more importantly that he had somehow betrayed Shannon.

She pressed her lips to his, wanting to feel his strength and also feel his gentleness. He was a gentle lover, there was no doubt of that. He took great pains to ensure that she fully enjoyed his attentions and even after that was careful to ensure he wasn't hurting her. His strokes seemed to moderate based on her own reactions, almost as if he had been reading her body, trying to maximize the sensations.

His kiss started tender and sweet, but changed as she kissed him, becoming almost reserved and nervous. Jenny was pretty sure she knew what it was. She could tell in the look in his eyes, a look of pain that he was clearly trying to hide from her.

"This was the first time, wasn't it?" she whispered softly as she held her body against his.

"I don't understand."

"The first time you've been with a woman since your wife passed."

"Yeah." He whispered back, clearly affected, his voice almost trembling.

"I'm sorry if it was too much too fast." She said, letting her arms slide from around his neck. She stood only a foot from him and fixed her dress, putting everything back in place before squatting down and pulling his shorts up his legs. She gently tucked his softening cock into his shorts before standing in front of him again. "Come on." She said, taking his hand and pulling him along out the still open doorway.

Jenny drew him by the hand to a large padded lounge chair and coaxed him to gently sit in it, after which she squeezed into it with him, sitting more on him that next to him.

"You know, I never knew your wife, but if she was the kind of woman I would expect a man like you to marry, she wouldn't want you to waste away." Jenny said softly, wrapping one arm around his neck and resting her other hand on his chest.

"No I suppose you're right there. She wouldn't."

"But maybe this was too fast. I shouldn't have pushed you quite this hard. It was just...well..."

"That I was drawn to you and you were drawn to me." He finished for her.

"Exactly. But I do understand. Maybe it was too much too fast. But I have an idea. Tomorrow is Halloween right? They're having a big costume party at work. I wasn't going to go at all, but if you'd like to go on a date with me, we can go to the party. Would you like to do that?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date. How about it? Would you go on a date with me?"

"I don't have a costume." Jethro told her, hoping it would get him out of it.

"I'll take care of that. Then it's a date." She answered firmly with a smile. She leaned toward him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being such a nice, sweet, gentle man, for some really good sex and for a wonderful dinner." She said to him before pushing up from his lap.

"See you tomorrow." She said to him looking down at him and wishing that he didn't feel so sad.

She walked toward the gate, trying to think of a way to coax him from his shell. She realized that she really liked him a lot. She could tell he was a kind and gentle man, all he really needed was a loving woman to be with. She now understood so much more about him and made up her mind right then to make it her mission to draw him back into the world of the living rather than staying lost in the life of his past.

Jethro sat in the chair by the pool until darkness had long closed its curtain over the countryside. His mind was in turmoil, partly missing Shannon and partly attracted to Jenny. She was so much younger than he was, but at the same time he was so very attracted to her. Admittedly there was a huge physical attraction. I mean she was flat out gorgeous! It reminded him of how he was attracted to Shannon when he first met her so many years ago. All the way across the room he had seen her and almost as if by magic he KNEW that she was the one and only woman for him. Surprisingly his clumsy attempts at wooing her didn't chase her away and they did prove to be each other's soul mates.

Losing Shannon was the hardest thing in his life. It left a hole inside of him that he just couldn't seem to fill or cover over. What surprised him was how much of that hole Jenny was suddenly starting to fill and to be honest, he felt guilty. He felt like he was somehow betraying Shannon.

Jethro finally climbed from the chair and stiffly headed to bed. He took a quick shower, not even wanting to look across and see if Jenny was awake or not. He turned the lights out and lay in bed trying to sleep, but failing miserably.

Jethro rolled over and opened his eyes, surprised to see the sun shining brightly into the room. He couldn't recall the last time he slept past dawn, his routine to follow in his late wife's footsteps unexpectedly broken. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and chalked his delinquency up to the late hour that sleep finally came. He walked to the bathroom, looking across at Jenny's bathroom window. He felt somewhat disappointed to not see her at all.

After a quick shower he padded down the stairs to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. He didn't have a lot on his schedule for the day, in fact, he rarely did any longer. Sitting at the table he decided that it was time that half dead tree between his and Jenny's house went away. After eating he put on appropriate work clothes and went to work with the chain saw, cutting the branches off the irregularly shaped tree, slicing them into foot and a half long chunks to add to the pile in the back of the yard for the little fire pit his wife had him build so many years ago. She used to love sitting outside, even in the chilly fall evenings, looking at the stars and enjoying being cuddled with him on the heavy wooden bench, both of them wrapped in a large stadium blanket.

He was surprised that it was lunchtime, so intent on his task he had been. He piled the last of the loose branches on the pile in the corner of the yard close to his burn barrel and then put the chain saw and rakes away. He headed inside for a sandwich. Looking in the refrigerator he was struck that he really didn't have much to eat, clearly needing to make a trip to the store. He found enough leftover sandwich meat for one sandwich, and sat down to eat it on the remnants of the last loaf of bread in the cupboard. He had just about finished eating it when he heard a knock on the patio door window.

He looked over and saw Jenny standing at the door, a beach towel wrapped around herself. She pushed the door open and called in through it. "Hey there. I decided to take you up on your invitation. I just couldn't wait to take a swim.

"Oh no problem." Jethro answered, getting up from the table and walking toward the door.

She slipped the towel from around her body, revealing a light green bikini with extremely tiny bottoms, and while the top was considerably larger, he wondered how the small triangles were supposed to contain her bouncing boobs. Not that he was complaining. In fact, he could feel his cock hardening just watching her in the waist deep water.

"Jethro! Come on!" Jenny called from the pool, waving for him to come and join her.

"Oh, no you have fun!" He called back.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport. If I have to I'll come get you!"

"No, really, you have fun." Jethro called back. Jenny climbed out of the pool and walked quickly toward him, leaving a trail of water behind her as it ran down and dripped from her body.

"Come on now," she coaxed, grabbing his arm and pulling on it. "Or I'll toss you right in."

"I doubt that." He answered, resisting her pulling.

"Come on! I got ya now!" she said with a loud girlish giggle, tugging on his arm with all her strength.

Jethro resisted being pulled as best he could, but she was steadily making little increments of progress. "I don't even have a suit on." He protested.

"So?" she cried, giggling madly as she tried to make him move faster, her big tits bouncing as she tugged and pulled on his arms. Finally the little green top couldn't contain the bounce of her breast and slipped off, exposing her creamy white soft breast as she continued to pull and tug.

"You're showing." Jethro said quietly, causing her to squeal a little and let go of his arm. She quickly covered herself back up and then ran back to the pool, giggling all the way.

Shaking his head Jethro walked back into the house and climbed the stairs to get his swim suit. "Hell, I can't refuse her anything, can I?" he asked himself as he peeled off his work clothes. He dug in the drawer for a swim suit, something he hadn't pulled out since Shannon died. With a sigh he stepped into it and walked down and out to the pool.

An hour later he retreated under the deck, his skin already showing some pink from the sun, but having to admit that he had a lot of fun. Jenny got out joined him in the shade, pulling around one of the wooden Adirondack chairs in the shade.

"So, I guess you had fun." She asked as she laid her towel in the chair and then turned around to sit down on it, her wet hair dribbling water down her body as she settled into the wooden seat.

"I did." Jethro answered.

"But you probably would have liked to see a little more of this?" she asked with a giggle, using the strings on the bikini top to make her big tits bounce slightly.

"Seems I always want to see more of that." He answered honestly.

"Well, we can fix that." She reached under each breast and pulled the green triangles to the side, exposing her whole breasts to him. "That all you wanna see?"

"What can I say?" He asked, feeling his cock growing in the thin swim suit, the wet material plastered tightly to it.

"Bet you wanna see more of this too then." She giggled as she untied the bottoms of her suit and pulled it down between her legs so that her pussy was completely exposed. He stood and stared at her for long seconds, taking in the view of her freshly shaved pussy.

"Damn," he whispered.

"Shaved it all off just for you." She said with a grin. "Now when I'm naked, I'm really naked!"

"So it seems." He answered, staring at her pussy, her fingers slowly teasing down between her legs.

She lifted her feet higher on the chair, spreading her knees wide apart, and with them her pussy lips. "How would you like to fill this? I'm sooo damn horny for you right now.

He felt his cock twitch in his suit at the thought of her lips wrapped around it.

"Come here," she whispered, patting the arm of her chair. Against his better judgment, he stepped closer, she reached up and quickly pulled the string holding his trunks up and pulled them down leaving him naked except for where the swim suit was pooled around his ankles. She leaned closer to him and plunged his cock into her mouth.

"Oh god." He groaned as she began to tease his cock with her tongue, her fingers playing with his balls while her other hand stroked back and forth on his shaft, following her hot wet mouth. He did his best to keep his hips from moving, reaching down to cup one of her soft breasts, playing with her nipple while she stroked her mouth on and off his cock. "You do that very long I'm gonna come." He groaned softly to her after only a minute or so of her ministrations. In response she only sucked harder, driving her mouth deeper onto his cock, his head pressing each time back into the entrance to her throat. "Oh shit." He grunted as his orgasm started to peak. "I'm gonna come!" he grunted, trying to hold back the flood.

She pulled her face from his cock and wrapped both hands around it, aiming it at her chest and stroking it frantically with both hands.

"AHHHG!" he cried more loudly than he intended, the first gush of hot cum squirting out and shooting across her tits. Again and again he jerked, spurting more and more sticky white cum onto her big tits, her face grinning up at him like she had just won a trophy.

"Wow." He panted quietly, standing there with both her hands still around his twitching cock, little streamers of cum oozing from the tip and dripping down into her lap.

"You owe me one now." She said with a giggle, letting go of his cock.

"God what a mess. I better get a towel or something." He said, looking down at the cum sprayed across her chest.

"Don't bother." She said, with a smile, moving both hands to her tits and rubbing it all in like lotion, spreading it around her big soft breasts and across her nipples, her fingers paying special attention to the rock hard nubs protruding from each breast.

He stared at her for a while before he leaned down to pull his suit up. She reached out and captured his neck, pulling him to her face, her lips pressing to his. She kissed him sensually, her lips sucking his and then her tongue trying to tease his, the embrace seeming to last forever. Well, maybe not forever, but long enough that Jethro lost track of how long it had been. She finally released him and smiled up at him.

Two hours Jenny headed home to get ready for the evenings trick or treat time.

"By the way. I have a costume for you." Jenny said quietly before heading toward her house.

"You going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope! It's a surprise." She called back over her shoulder...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sooo...what do ya think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **

Jethro had a quiet dinner at home, having second thoughts about going out to this party with Jenny. To be honest, he didn't really feel all that much like partying, and he was feeling a bit guilty for what happened earlier this afternoon. He wondered just how badly his wife was rolling in her grave at his antics with Jenny. The afternoon had allowed them plenty of time to talk and learn about each other, but instead of putting her off, the discussion just seemed to draw her more toward him.

He was sitting in his favorite recliner reading a book when the doorbell rang. Trick-or-treat in the neighborhood was long over, and he had enjoyed seeing all the little kids in their costumes and some of the adult women in theirs. He didn't remember Halloween costumes being quite so sexy when he was taking his kids around, but then times do change, he thought to himself as he got up to let Jenny in.

He opened the door and stood staring, his jaw hanging open at her outfit. She had on knee high black high heeled boots with black mesh stockings extending up her legs from the top of the boots and disappearing under a rather unusual dress. The front of the frilly skirt portion was extremely short, not even coming to mid thigh. The frilly dress grew longer as it wrapped around her hips until it ended knee length in the back. The unusual shape of the skirt portion allowed nearly all of the front of her thighs to be visible, while from behind the dress looked knee length.

Above the skirt portion, the satin like material curved inward toward her thin waist, flowing smoothly over her hips until it joined a black and gold upper portion that fit snugly to her trim form, bulging out significantly to encase her full breasts. The tops of both breasts were well exposed, almost down to her nipples, the cups of the front of the dress held in place by a pair of thin straps making an inverted V from her shoulders down to the center of the front piece and the sides of the cups. A black and gold cape hung down her back with her long auburn hair. A black eye mask, flat brimmed round hat and black gauntlet gloves finished the costume.

"Damn!" he said quietly taking in the sexy view in front of him.

"I am a bandita! I am here to steal away your heart!" she said with an fake Mexican accent.

"That outfit might just do that," he agreed as he stepped back and allowed her to step into the house. She handed over a garment bag and stood expectantly in just inside the door.

"Well, you gonna dress?" She asked expectantly.

"I suppose it's too late to say no."

"Most definitely!" she answered emphatically.

"Alright." He said with a sigh as he turned and walked up the stairs toward his bedroom, Jenny following close behind. "You gonna follow me all the way to my bedroom?"

"Of course!" she answered brightly, a huge grin on her face. "Not only do I get to see your bedroom I get to see you get all naked!"

"Women," he muttered under his breath as he reached the top of the stairs. He walked the short distance to his bedroom and into it, dropping the costume bag on the bed.

"Uh uh. Not until you're allllll naked!" she said with a grin as he went to unzip the bag.

"You mean I can't see what I'm wearing?"

"Not until you're all naked." She answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I have to wear it naked?"

"Uh huh. I am." She answered with a giggle, lifting the tiny skirt front up far enough for him to see her shaved pussy. "Now if you hurry and get undressed I might be inclined to play a little before we have to go."

"Play like in how?" He asked as he pulled his shirt up and off.

"You can do anything you want to me as long as you don't take anything I'm wearing off. Of course you have to have your costume on as well and you can't take anything off from that either." She said as she spread her legs apart slightly, letting one finger slide down between her legs. "And I've been thinking about this for hours, so you can imagine how wet I am right now."

"Good lord. What have I gotten myself into?" Jethro asked quietly as he stripped off the rest of his clothes, leaving him standing there completely naked with a raging hard-on pointing at her. "So do I get to see what I'm wearing or do you just want me to fuck you right now?"

"Well, since you're offering!" she answered with a grin. She stood up, pulled the skirt up as far as it would go, exposing the tops of her thigh high stockings and her completely bare ass and pussy. She sat back down and lifted her legs high in the air, spreading them in a wide V to give him a perfect view of her pussy. "I'll take one big fat hard cock please. You do deliver, don't you?"

Jethro may have had concerns and doubts about being with a much younger woman, but he was still a man, and having a bare naked pussy thrust at him with an invitation to fuck wasn't something he could pass up. He stepped to her, his hard cock sticking toward her face between her legs as he reached up and caressed her thighs softly through the mesh stockings.

"Ohhhh that does feel nice. I thought you might wanna just shove it deep in me right away."

"In a minute," He answered, letting his cock rest on her exposed pussy. He continued to stroke what was left exposed of her legs above her boots while he gently stroked his cock across her exposed pussy.

"Oh god what a tease!" she moaned loudly as she reached between her own legs and pressed his cock harder against her lips and clit. "Ohhhhh yeah what a tease."

"You like being teased?" Jethro asked her quietly.

"Uh huh. But I also like feeling your cock inside me. I so wanted to just push you down and ride you this afternoon. I'd have let you take me in the pool, on the table, in a chair or even on the grass Sweetie I'd have let you put this fantastic cock into me anyplace...oh damn!" she moaned as he pulled back far enough to let his cock slide down her lips and press between them, his fat head pushing into her tunnel. "Oh god yes. You could have done this anyplace you wanted."

He worked his cock in and out in short little strokes, each only an inch or two long, but each one pushing slightly deeper than the last. With his whole length finally lubricated he started stroking into her, pulling out until only his head remained inside, then pushing quickly into her again.

"Ohhhh fuck fuck fuck!" she cried loudly as he drove into her over and over again. "God you fill me so much. I don't think I've ever been so completely fucked as you do to me!"

"You feel pretty fucking good too," he grunted as he pushed in and out of her pussy, her tight walls gripping him and caressing his shaft as he drove in until his head bumped against her cervix.

"God you're going to make me come!" she squealed loudly, her feet dropping to the edge of the bed to lift her hips in time with his thrusts. She moved both hands to her breasts, sliding the gloved hands in between the satin cups of the outfit and her own bare nipples. "God god god it feels so good!" she cried a bit louder. "Fill me. Oh fuck fill me. Fuck my hot little pussy. Ram it in me. I wanna feel you drive it all the way in me!" she squealed, her voice easily an octave higher than her normal tone. "AHHHHHH FUCK I'm COMING!" she screamed loudly as he rammed his cock into her over and over, his thighs slapping loudly against her bare ass as she rocked up to meet his powerful thrusts.

"Oh shit yes!" Jethro groaned as she orgasmed around his cock, her pulsating pussy pushing his own climax to its limit. His body jerked, jamming his cock deep into her and unleashing a huge gush of cum into her. "Oh damn." He panted as his body jerked time after time, pumping more cum into her with each passing second.

"Oh baby that was perfect," she cooed as she lay there on his bed, his cock still twitching inside her. "I've wanted to feel that all afternoon."

"Glad you enjoyed it. I know I damn well did." Jethro panted, trying to catch his breath and allow his body to recover from the adrenalin that has been surging through his veins.

"Okay stud, now get that costume on so we can go have some more fun." She said, pushing him back gently. As his long cock pulled from her a gush of their combined juices leaked from her gaping pussy onto the bed. "Goodness I feel like the floodgates opened." She giggled as Jethro walked to the bathroom, coming back with a wad of toilet paper.

She took the paper and covered her pussy as she got up, walking comically bow legged to the bathroom.

Jethro chuckled to himself as he unzipped the bag. The outfit looked like a dark reddish leather wrap around skirt with a wide brown leather belt, and a cape of similarly dark red material. "What is this? A dress?"

"Not at all, You're a Spartan warrior." She said leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"I'm really supposed to wear this?"

"Too exposed? No more than me." She said with a giggle, walking over toward him and running her hands around his sides from behind until her body was pressed against his naked skin. "You'll wear it for me, wont you?"

"I've never worn a dress before."

"But just think how well I can tease you at the party. Just slide my hand up under and squeeze your big cock!" she cooed softly as she let one hand slide down and wrap around his deflated cock. "Not to mention that I'm as exposed as you are. Just think. You can slip your hand between my legs any time you want and play with my wet pussy. Does that excite you? Knowing that I'm gonna be completely exposed for you?"

"Actually it does." He answered honestly. "Where do you get these naughty little ideas?"

"Oh that's easy. I thought about all the things my ex wanted me to do or try and figured that if I ever met someone else that I really really liked I'd do my best to do them all for him." She answered, giving him a tight squeeze from behind. "And I really really really like you." She finished in a whisper.

"Even if I'm fifteen years older?"

"You know, when I first saw you I didn't even consider you a prospect. Way too old for me. But one night I had this really weird and convoluted dream about getting old all alone and decided that age really didn't matter nearly as much as attraction and love. I wouldn't say I love you, way too early for me to even think that way, but I will say, I am incredibly attracted to you. Sometimes I lay in bed and can't get you out of my mind and then have these really realistic dreams about you. Yeah, I'm definitely attracted."

"So it would seem." Jethro answered, not quite sure how to reply. He was incredibly attracted to her too, and not just because of the great sex, but when he was with her, touching her, looking at her, a big part of that hole inside him didn't feel quite so large and intimidating. To some extent she warmed his heart in a way that only his late wife had. He couldn't explain it or understand it, and at some level it bothered him, but the effect was none the less there.

"Come on now. Let's get you dressed so we can go before all the good food is gone!" she said as she released him and stepped back.

"I still don't know about this." He said as he pulled the leather skirt out and stepped into it.

With a little help from Jenny he was soon dressed in the skirt and cape, only part of his chest bare as the cape hung over one shoulder, a large metal buckle holding it closed around his neck at his left shoulder. The sandals were another issue all together. If not for Jenny he felt like he'd be going barefoot, unable to quite get the twisting around the leg ties done right. He followed her down the stairs and out to her car, where he climbed in the passenger side.

"You know," she said as she pulled out of the driveway, "with both my hands on the steering wheel I really couldn't do anything to stop you if you decided to play with my pussy."

"Oh really?" Jethro asked in reply as she put the car in gear and headed down the street. "What if I did something like this?" He asked as he reached up to her shoulder and undid one of the snaps that held the leather strap in one of the brass rings that held her top in place. He flicked the second snap loose, allowing that strap also to slip from the ring, leaving nothing holding the costumes black and gold cup up. The weight of her breast pushed the cup down and he quickly peeled it down further, leaving her whole breast exposed and hanging out the front of the costume.

"Nope, can't do anything about that either." She answered with a smile. "But I will tell you this, if you tease me you better be ready to satisfy me later!"

"If you mean satisfy by allowing you to pretend I'm your sturdy steed, I'm game. I'd love to see you straddling me in that outfit bouncing up and down like you were riding across country."

"I'm more than game for that." She said in a soft whisper, "especially if you keep teasing my tits like that." She added as he gently ran his finger back and forth across her soft breast and hard nipple.

"So you like that, do you?"

"Very much. The only thing better is when you do that with your tongue."

"Hmmm not sure I can do that here, but we'll see when I might be able to sneak in a lick or two." He said with a grin, continuing to stroke his finger slowly across her hard nipple.

By the time they pulled into the parking area of where she worked, a large industrial looking building with a name he didn't recognize on the front, Jenny was more than ready for him to continue his attentions elsewhere, a fact that she made known more than once on the drive, and a fact which Jethro had intentionally ignored.

Jethro got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Jenny. She climbed out, making sure she spread her legs wide so her pussy would be visible in the parking lot lights before she stood up. Once up out of the car she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his face to hers, her lips sucking his, and her tongue forcing its way aggressively into his mouth.

"God you've got me so damn horny!" she whispered. "I wouldn't mind getting fucked right here again."

"Here? In the middle of the parking lot?" He asked in surprise.

"Fuck yeah. Right here right now." She practically demanded as she pulled them to the hood and lifted herself on the fender. She wrapped her legs around his and pulled him to her so his growing hard-on would press between her legs against her wet pussy. "I don't know why, something about you screams at me to throw all caution to the wind. Take me. Just take me right here and fuck my brains out!" she begged huskily, one hand slipping from around his neck to reach down and pull his costume up enough to free his cock.

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh. Fuck me baby! Please!?" She begged as she rubbed his cockhead up and down between her wet lips.

"Jenny!"

"Uh huh. That's me. Come on. Stop teasing and make me come!" She begged, the bright moonlight and the bright parking lot lights making the scene anything but private. "No one can tell who we are. We have masks on. Come on, fuck me." She continued to beg.

In answer he pushed his hips toward her, sliding his dick into her with a soft squishing sound from her pussy and a moan from her lips.

"Oh yeah. That's it. Kiss me and fuck me." She begged, trying to pull his face down to hers. He let her press her lips to his and then began to stroke in and out of her pussy, one hand balancing him on the car fender and the other reaching for her still exposed tit. He squeezed and kneaded her breast as he pumped his cock in and out of her pussy, her moans, muffled by his own mouth, grew more insistent by the moment.

"Oh yes baby. Right there...god just like that!" she squeaked softly, breaking the kiss but still pressing her forehead to his. "God you're gonna do it. Gonna make me come just with your fantastic...oh fuck me!" she squealed loudly as her whole body shuddered. She let go of his neck and leaned back, her arms and legs shaking as her pussy convulsed around him. He felt her vaginal muscles rippling along his cock, trying to pull his fat shaft deeper and deeper.

He continued to slowly stroke in and out of her as her orgasm passed slowly away, her shuddering slowing and her trembling legs once again still.

"God damn that was intense." She panted. "But you didn't come!"

"I will. I'm saving it for that ride you promised."

"Oh sweetie, I'll ride you any time any place. You just name it."

"Later my horny little bandita." He answered, reaching both hands up to fix her costume cup and snap the leather straps back in place. He pulled from her, his cock pulling free with a loud slurp. He pushed his skirt down to try and cover his erection and finally gave up. "I can't go in there like this."

"Hmmmm no you can't. But you can put it back inside me and finish off inside me."

"you'd be leaking all over for the next hour. No, we'll just wait a few minutes. It'll go down."

"Too bad. I kind of like the look. Definitely matches the outfit. I know guys that would kill to show off a bulge like that."

"Really? Seems kind of embarrassing to me."

"Come on." She said, sliding off the hood. "Time to go. And if you're still showing when we get in there, all the better for me." She slipped her arm into his and guided them both around the parked cars toward the doors of a large building. As soon as they were opened the sounds and scents of the party closed around them. People of all sizes, shape and of course both sexes took the opportunity to dress in everything from ridiculous outfits to very suggestive and revealing outfits. If he expected his hard-on to go down after he got in here he realized he was quite mistaken, especially when a maid walked by, the thin lace bra failing to hide her nipples and the short lace skirt and tiny white apron allowing anyone who wanted to, to see that her black thong panties were as much around her thighs as they were covering her. Jethro wondered if she knew how much she was exposing, but got his answer as she reached a staircase heading to what looked like some upstairs offices. She stepped up several stairs, stopped, and pushed the panties down the rest of the way before continuing on up the stairs.

A young man in a fireman's costume quickly picked up the panties she left on the stairs and followed her up, disappearing down the hall.

"Well, Angelina got her wish." Jenny said quietly.

"What wish was that?"

"She said if she couldn't get fucked tonight that there was no hope she'd ever feel a man's cock inside her again."

"Wouldn't seem like she'd have a hard time finding a guy to fuck her with looks like that."

"Wouldn't be, except that she has a reputation for being a lesbian. It's not true of course, but her last boyfriend started the rumor that she was and that's why they broke up. The real reason is that he has a tiny little prick and couldn't satisfy her with it." Jenny said with a giggle.

"geez."

"Oh yeah. And then there's Diane." She said pointing toward a woman in a Greek goddess outfit. "I'll bet you dimes for doughnuts that she's as naked under that as I am under this."

"Why would it matter?"

"Cuz she wants to get Mister Jenkins, her boss, alone and try and get him to fuck her. She's been trying all year to get him into her. I'm sure she pulled out all the stops tonight."

"So why doesn't he?"

"See that tall woman in the old fashioned dress? That's his wife."

"Ohhhh, I see." He answered as she steered him across the room. They stopped by a small potted tree along the wall and she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

"What was that for?"

"Just to mark you. I didn't want anyone stealing you away before I could come back."

"Back from where?"

"Well, to be honest, I gotta pee. Side effect of the sex." She whispered.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait here."

"Good boy. Don't fuck anything I wouldn't ," she said before disappearing into the crowd.

Jethro stood against the wall, watching the wide array of costumed people go by. Some were downright scandalous in what they failed to cover, but the majority were either much more subtle or simply more conservative. As he was standing there he saw a woman in a snow white toga walk toward him. In many ways she reminded him of his late wife, similar build, full round breasts, but not too big, long red hair. Yeah she could have easily been his wife three years ago.

As she approached he knew that under the thin white costume her tits were free, each one wiggling and bouncing slightly as she approached.

"Hello Jethro." She said quietly as she stepped up to him, wrapping one arm around his neck. Her other hand quickly moved to his cock hidden under the skirt portion of his uniform.

"You know me?" He asked, reaching for her hand to pull it away from where it had closed around his cock.

"I do. I know everything about you. But then you know almost as much about me as well."

"I do?" Jethro asked in confusion. Yes she had a mask on that blocked the whole upper half of her face, but even if she hadn't been wearing the mask he wasn't at all sure where he could have met her. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"Tell me Jethro, what do you see in that girl?"

"Huh?"

"Simple enough question, what do you see in her? She's very young for you."

"I suppose it could be, but she says age doesn't matter. I would have argued that point until a few hours ago. How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things, but I still want you to tell me what happened a few hours ago. Certainly it was more than just some good sex?"

"No, actually we just sat on the patio and talked. We actually have a lot in common."

"You have much more in common than you know. Tell me Jethro, what would your wife think about you getting involved with someone again?"

"My wife?" he asked back, his face slipping from the happy smile he as he thought about his late wife. "I'm not sure she'd approve, especially someone much younger."

"I think she'd approve of anyone that you loved, truly loved. Just because she was taken to heaven doesn't mean you should stop living life."

"I don't know that she would agree."

"Oh Jethro, I would have thought you would have known me better than that by now." She practically whispered.

"I don't even know your name, how can I know you?"

"Shannon. My name is Shannon. Does that help?"

"Not really."

"Trust me, it will. But let's get back to Jenny. Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I kind of feel like I could. I know I'm strongly attracted to her."

"I know that too. I've seen how you look at her, how she looks at you. Yes, you two could make a good couple."

"Well, thank you Shannon. But I don't know. My wife hasn't been gone all that long and to be honest I feel a bit like I'm somehow cheating on my wife."

"Trust me you're not. And if you like this woman, really like her, then do what you need to do to see if it's love. Age really doesn't matter after all." She said as she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his. It was a soft kiss, a loving kiss, and to Jethro it felt every bit the same as the last few kisses his wife had given him. He suddenly missed her very much and wondered just what he was doing here anyway.

"Jethro," she whispered. "I have always loved you, but it's time for you to go on with life. Yes, she does love you too, even though you two don't know it yet. Be good to her, be good with her. Trust that I will always want you to be happy, whatever and whoever it takes to do that. It's time to stop looking at the past, watching where I used to be. It's time to look where you want to be and to find happiness in life once more. Trust that your choices have to make you happy, not me. I'm happy where I am, and I know that someday you'll understand and be happy with where you are as well. Goodbye my love."

Jethro stared at her for a long time before he realized that she not only looked similar to his wife when they were married, but looked exactly like her. The eye mask couldn't hide her dark green eyes and the deep emotion within.

"Jethro?" Jenny said from behind him.

He turned his back to look at Jenny for just a moment, and when he turned back she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Jethro asked, looking around himself and then around the room.

"Who?"

"The woman in the toga. My...my wife." He said, suddenly choked up at the realization.

"Jethro, there wasn't anyone here. Just you , standing there looking off into space." She said quietly. "Are you alright?"

He took several long deep breaths allowing his mind to process what had just happened. Yes, the kiss was her kiss, and the eyes, definitely her eyes. She looked every bit as beautiful as the day she walked down the aisle toward him.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked quietly, concerned for his quick change in mood.

"Yeah. I think so." He replied softly, reaching out to pull her close to him. He held her close and then kissed her forehead. "I think I'm finally okay."

**...**

_**~THE END~**_

_**If you enjoyed please review! **_


End file.
